1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to touch screen displays and more particularly relates to dynamically zoning user zones in the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic computing devices often employ a visual display that can detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area. These types of displays are generally referred to as touch screens. Touch screens beneficially allow a user to interact directly with what is displayed instead of using a keyboard and mouse.
Early touch screen devices were only capable of identifying a single touch, and therefore, the touch screen devices were only capable of interacting with a single user. To overcome this obstacle, multi-touch screen technology has developed, and many different implementations of multi-touch screens exist. An early example of multi-touch technology involves the use of a glass panel with a camera placed behind the glass. When fingers press the glass, the camera detects the presence of the finger.
Multi-touch technology, while solving the limitations of single-touch technology, introduced a new range of issues including multiple users. In other words, current multi-touch solutions suffer from interpreting gesture input from multiple users as the systems struggle to distinguish the input of one user from the input of another user. Furthermore, as these touch screen displays increase in size, the position of the user with relation to the screen introduces other gesture input issues.